bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sūn Zhōng
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =July 16 | age =2000+ | gender =Male | height =170cm (5'7") | weight =65kg (144lb.) | blood type =O Negative | affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer of Souls | position =Marshal | previous position = | branch =Execution Corps | previous branch = | partner =Hán Fāng Hán Zhāng Dàn Tài Sin | previous partner = | base of operations =Muken, , | relatives = | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Wēnyì' | released form ='Kùxíng Wēnyì' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Sūn Zhōng (孫忠, in the transliteration of ) is a member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. He serves as the Marshal of the West (西洋の大将, Western General) and the leader of the Execution Corps. His colonel is Hán Fāng. Appearance Sūn Zhōng is an elderly appearing man of above average height and descent. He has a broad framed body and well maintained musculature in spite of his age however. He has snow white hair that reaches his neck in length, it is clean kept and swept back behind his head apart from two stubborn threads that hang out in front of his face. He has thin grew eyebrows and a flat ridge, his eyes are small and round though the left has been scarred shut by a badly healed wound that runs across his face from the side of his face to the bridge of his nose. His face is covered in wrinkles and creases have developed around the corners of his lips. He wears the standard uniform of the Balancers consisting of a tunic with a sewn in protective collar and rolled back cuffs, a long tied sash, a half-kilt and trousers rested over a pair of hard-cuffed boots. Personality Zhōng is the that one individual that you seek recognition from but can never seem to earn, be he a father or mentor figure. He is a calm but extremely negative person, speaking to others with the proper terms of respect as denoted by society but otherwise holding them in contempt for every possible reason. Events and achievements that most would view with honest pride, he always views in the opposite, poking every little hole into it he can until they simply can't take it anymore. Earning his respect is not only a difficult feat, it is one most see as completely impossible. He cares not for the problems of others and is clearly only ever interested in his own goals or those of the Balancers as a whole. Though he does not give it, Zhōng commands respect among his comrades as both powerful and wise. His martial prowess is counted alongside some of the greatest warriors Soul Society has ever produced, it is a common tale that he had taken on -class Hollow single handedly and won, though not one he spread himself. He is able to come up with battle plans on the fly, even taking into account the unpredictability of his Jiūkǔndao's powers. In battle he acts calmly and rationally, devising the best course of action and then acting upon it. Though it is his preferred manner of conducting himself in combat, he quickly devolves into a far less coherent state. As a battle drags on and he begins to suffer injuries, he starts acting erratically and speaking at length about things that eventually lead to nowhere. This state continues to worsen the longer the fight continues and the more damage he suffers until he is little more than a psychopathic monster running on instinct and reflex. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *As his name is Chinese, Sūn is the family name while Zhōng is his given name. * is a family name that has been used by several historic figures, among them , the author of the , and the Sun family that ruled during the period. *The colour associated with Zhong is Jet, a variation of black which, in Japanese colour culture, represents evil, death, bad luck, unhapiness, and, style. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' References Battles Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kadō Masters